Dead To Me
by 0InScense0
Summary: A continuation on 4B. Aria is helping her friends unscramble the meanings of the diary, and Ezra is trying his best to keep his identity hidden. And with Jake in the shadows, it's not helping. Spencer starts to question Melissa and starts to think of ways to shut down Radley, while finding details about Ezra. Emily finds something odd about the diaries. Hanna leaves her shell.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my continuation for 4B when Hanna reveals she has the diary and shows it to the girls. I hope you like it!**

Spencer traced her skinny fingers over the lock on Alison diary, and when she tugged on it, it came off. She looked at Hanna, bewildered.

"You've read it?"

Hanna looked down, "Every page. From dear diary to I need to buy another one." Aria peeked over Spencer's shoulder. "It's about... all of us?" Hanna nodded, "It doesnt say our names. It's written in code or something. She changed the names, times, places, and what she was doing."

Emily felt her forehead: Hot. While Spencer flipped the pages, she examined the names. They were unfamiliar. One said Elena, one Madison, another Lucy, and the last of girls that Emily suspected was her, Kendall. There were a few other names no one recognized.

Hanna fiddled with her bracelets, "I was thinking... maybe we could all have a turn to see if we know which story is about us. Just, make an inference." Spencer looked up from the book, "I'd rather not go through it." Emily took the book, "I agree with Hanna. If we read it, it will give us some clues about what Ali did and who -A is."

Aria looked through the pages again, this time noticing Alison had once forgotten Aria's code name, and wrote hers. She would erase that later. Hanna looked at the clock. "We've got to get going. Anyone want first turn?" Emily closed the book, "Uh.. I volunteer." Everyone looked at her as she slipped the book into her bag. Hanna nodded. "Well," Spencer began, "we better put our life into this book. Don't let anyone see it."

Aria was too fazed to answer. Emily would know. Emily won't forget her name. She made a mental plan in her head. Spencer looked at her phone, Toby had texted her.

_Spence. I've been thinking about what your father said. Meet me at Rosewood Park. -Toby_

Spencer frowned, and looked at the girls. "I have to go. I'll text you later." And with that she picked up her bag and left.

It was cold out, but in Rosewood it didn't snow much. Spencer opened her bag and tied a scarf around her neck, and walked to the park. Hanna had driven there, and she just thought she'd walk. Rosewood Park isn't big, barely a park. It has a screechy swing set, one a regular unsafe swing, and another a seat made out of wood with nails sticking out. There was one bench, and if you sat on it it would probably break. Children would much prefer going on the decrepit slide, which doesn't even have a slide, but a bar in which children like to pretend their about to fall 100 feet from the ground.

Spencer put her mouth in her jacket, and crossed the bridge leading to the park. Toby was there, leaning under a tree, looking as warm as Spencer was. She sat down. Toby stared at her, "Aren't you going to ask what my brilliant plan is?" Spencer glared at him.

"I think you've got the wrong definition of brilliant. Let me give you some antonyms: stupid, obscure, dull, shall I continue?"

Toby put his hands in his pockets, "Thanks for the brief explanation. Spence," he looked her in the eyes, "your dad said with the information we have, we could shut down Radley once and for all." Spencer counted the passing cars, "And the point is?"

Toby handed her a paper. Spencer grabbed it and read it.

_Marion Cavanaugh, patient 342._

_Delusional. Still believes her son is dead. _

_Unsafe, traumatized. Useless._

_Doctor notes: Leave her be. Nothings going to help. Prescribe various types of medicines..._

Spencer didn't want to continue. "Where did you get this?" Toby sat next to Spencer. "I took it. Look at the bottom."

Spencer shifted her eyes to the parts she had skipped. Her eyes widened.

Below all the medications, was a name she recognized.

The doctor was one of her own.

Doctor: _Melissa Hastings_

**How did you guys like the chapter? Sorry it's not very long. Comment below your ideas :D**

**QOTD: Do you really think Melissa would be in Radley the night Marion, "Killed Herself?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**An update! Hope y'all like it.**

Aria woke up with light in her face. _Ugh._ She thought. Right now with all of this Alison stuff going on, she's not really a happy camper. Aria checked her phone, _6:30._ She went to school at 8. Aria looked in the mirror. She had been up all night on her phone, with only 215 characters left, on Ezra's contacts. She was staring at the screen. All she had written was two words: I want. It would have originally been I want to see you if she would have finished.

Aria took a shower and dressed in aquamarine skinny jeans, a black shirt with a skull on it, a white jacket that went to her hips, and her favorite black combat boots. She added gold earrings and a chain for her neck, and curled her hair. She looked in the mirror, bags under her eyes. She frowned. Aria added some lip gloss and mascara, and foundation to cover up those horrible bags.

She sat on her bed, and looked at the phone. I want. Aria finished it. _I want to see you._ She debated whether or not to send it, but she did. _Send._

* * *

**Later that night.**

Emily chewed on her finger nails. She flipped through the pages, trying to find her name. _Kendall, Kendall, Kendall. _Was this her? She started from the beginning, and read on.

_Owner: Alison Dilaurentis_

_Dear diary, I'm excited to go back to school. We have drifted apart. I want to bond with them a little more, especially with Elena._

_I love her, but how I want to see her squirm when she finds out I, dearest Alison Dilaurentis, told her mother what had happened. Elena and I had been hungry to see that new ice cream shop that had opened. Dammit, I didn't want to turn up like Lucy, but I gave it a shot. We walked in. Inside, just as I thought, was a boy I had been slightly crushing on. He wiped the counters. Sure, he worked at an ice cream shop, smelled like Clorox, and had a sister that looked like an ape, but he was god damn sexy. I sashayed over to the counter, asked Elena what she wanted, and I sent her away._

_I fiddled with my hair, waiting for him. When he got up from stacking boxes, he smiled at me. "What can i get for you?" I examined the ice cream, even if I already knew, I wanted him to get a good look. I grinned, "A cup with Toffee ice cream please. Another with Raspberry Cream." He nodded, and I watched him. "So," I began, "do you go to Rosewood High?" He put the toffee ice cream in the cup, "No, I've already graduated." I nodded, impressed. I have a thing for older men. Their so sophisticated and mature, unlike the boys at my school who pick up whores for a living._

_I got the money from my purse, and got the icecream. "I've graduated as well. You just look a bit young to already be graduated," he smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. Here you go." I gave him the money, and slipped my number under it as well. "Call me." I walked towards Elena, and we left. _

_Elena wanted to go to my house to say hi to Jason. We lived about a mile away from a place her dad worked at. As we were walking, we heard a small voice. "Alison! Aria! Wait up." Elena made a face. "Run!" I said, and Elena started running away from loser Mona. We stopped running, and I saw a familiar Toyota parked in front of us. I smiled, knowing who's it was. "Isn't that your dad's car?" Elena paused, and she looked inside the car, her father and some lady that was definitely not her mother, were making out as if they were TEENAGERS. I smirked, and hid it when she-. _

Emily closed the book. She heard tapping at the window. Just the wind, she thought. Emily was also glad about that noise. She didn't want to continue.

* * *

Spencer slipped on her hideous green coat Melissa had given to her. Her mom had mentioned she should wear it, considering the fact Spencer keeps it stashed in her closet where rats would probably nibble on it.

Spencer was putting the pieces together. This was impossible. Melissa never worked as a doctor at Radley, nor would she consider ever going there. She scratched her head, trying to overcome a huge headache. Then it hit her. The only person Melissa knows would have had contact with at Radley.

Wren.

* * *

Hanna moved her mouse over to different blonde girls. She had no success. She typed another thing into the search bar: _Missing girl labor day 2009. _Again. All that showed up were pictures of Alison and old ladies. Sara Harvey had only showed up once, but that was impossible. She was seen after labor day, no one saw Alison. She typed another phrase into the search bar: Missing Blonde girl. Labor day 2009. But then, she didn't need a search bar, Hanna thought to herself. No. What she needed was four girls, a shovel, and a graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

At school, Aria stands at her locker. She sticks her head inside, pretending to do something. Someone taps on her shoulder, she whips around, and yells, "WHAT?!" Spencer looks wide eyed at her, and the hallway stares at Aria. Aria looks down, and puts a lock of hair behind her ear, "Sorry... I'm just stressed." Spencer linked her elbow with Aria's, "You're not the only one."

The bell rang, and Aria flinched. "Why does it always have to be English." Aria said, not meaning it to be said out loud. Spencer took her seat next to Aria, and Emily came in and sat in the back. Nobody blamed her.

Ezra walked in, a folder in his hand, and started copying notes from a paper to the board. Aria switched to the second to last row, and Spencer frowned. Ezra turned around and smiled, "Alright. I assume all of you turned your reports in." His eyes drifted to Hanna's empty seat. "Has anyone seen Ms. Marin around?" Spencer spoke, "Uh.. she needs to help her mom with something." Ezra nodded at Spencer, "Thank you, Ms. Hastings. I want to talk about the plot, of Jekyll and Hyde." He glances over at Aria, giving her a look, a look in which she believes says, "I want to see you too." He clears his throat, "Miss Montgomery, will you tell us how it starts out?"

Aria stands up, shaking, she tells whatever she knows, "The novel begins with "Mr. Utterson the lawyer" going for a walk with his friend and relative Mr. Enfield. They walk past a door, which somehow prompts Mr. Enfield to tell a sad story: a brute of a man knocked down a little girl, everyone yelled at the rude man, the man offered to pay a lot of money and disappeared through the door only to return with a large check drawn from Dr. Jekyll's bank account. The nasty man? None other than Mr. Hyde."

More talk about this story continues, and Spencer receives a text. "Tonight. 11:30. Meet me at Alison's grave stone. We're going hunting. -Hanna"

* * *

Spencer, Emily, and Aria start to walk out, and Ezra calls out, 'Uh.. Ms. Montgomery, can I speak to you. For a moment." Spencer pushed Aria foward, and she sat down.

"Aria.. I want to make this clear. Are we.." Aria finished for him, "Seeing each other? Yes. But, I'm just really stressed out and I don't want to talk about it Ezra." Ezra frowns. Aria puts her hand on his cheek, "Hey. I'm just upset, we can still make time for each other." Ezra looks at Aria, "How about I drive you to the cabin after school?"

* * *

Hanna dresses in boots. She doesn't want heels when she's about to dig up a grave. Hanna glances at her cell phone. Emily texted her, "Aria can't make it. I don't know this plan of yours and I'm not liking it." Hanna sighed, "You don't have to like it." She dressed in a black jacket and pink jeans, she needed at least one accessory. In the garage, there were 2 shovels. Hanna grabbed them, put them in the trunk of the car, and closed it. She couldn't find any leather gloves, so she used gardening ones.

Hanna drove to Spencer's first. Hanna handed her green gloves, "What the hell are we doing Hanna?" Hanna locked the doors, "If I tell you, promise not to run away?" Spencer nodded. "We," said Hanna, "are going to dig up our dearest friend's grave." Spencer stared at Hanna, but she kept on driving. Emily came out and accepted the gloves. "Hanna, this is one of the stupidest plans you have ever thought of." Spencer smirked, "Acutally the first." Hanna smacked her on the knee.

Hanna parked a block away from the graveyard, and she opened the trunk, revealing the shovels. "I'm keeping watch while you and Emily dig, okay?" Hanna said, giving Spencer a shovel. "And how the hell do you expect us to open the box?" Hanna also took out a pair of gardening scissors. Spencer stepped back, "I'm never going near those again." Emily frowned. "Fine, I'll do it." The girls walked toward the graves. And when they spotted Alison's, Hanna shook.

"Now?" said Emily. Hanna looked around. "Now."

* * *

Ezra sat on the small couch in the living room, while Aria looked out the window. He had made sure the lair below was locked and covered with the rug. Aria, opened the refrigerator. "How about we eat something? I'm starving." Ezra smiled. "Or, we can order pizza and be proud of ourselves." Aria pulled out her phone, and ordered it. The pizza came, and they sat at the table. "Aria.. are you still seeing Jake?" He said in the middle of a conversation.

Aria peeled off a pepperoni, "I actually don't know Ezra.. sometimes I think I want to smack him, other times, he's my most favorite person in the world." Ezra looked hurt, and Aria held his hands. "I love you Ezra. Nothing is going to change. But you don't know what he will do if he finds out.." She drifts off. Ezra pulls her to the bed. "Whatever happens. I love you too. It could be our secret." Aria felt tears forming in her eyes, and she wiped them away.

Ezra kissed Aria, not one of those dull ones, one of the ones that makes you think he is mine, I am his. This is forever. Aria let his tongue explore her mouth, and she was laying on the bed. She started unbottoning the buttons on his shirt, and Ezra took off her jacket and shirt, to wear she was only in jeans, socks and a bra. He kisses her on the stomach, and Aria feels the cool air on her breasts. The two make love like normal couples.

Although part of this couple isn't as normal as he seems.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna looked at the mountain pile of dirt next to her. Emily fell in mud, and she cursed. There was a small bathroom she can go wash off with. As she was washing, she heard a branch break outside. She looked around, "Hello?" Alison stood in front of her. "Digging isn't a good idea Em." Emily stared at her. "Ali... what are you.." She trailed off.

"It's not safe here, not anywhere. He follows me where ever I go. Look, don't you even try to open up that box. It's useless. He knows what you are going to do even before you think of it yourself." I hear footsteps outside, and she runs. "Don't Emily!" She calls after she runs off. Spencer comes. "Spence. What are you doing here?" She was covered in dirt. "I fell in the hole."

Emily didn't know what to do. Alison could easily be -A, not wanting Emily to open the casket was -A material. She continued digging, and Spencer hit something.

"Guys," she said, dusting off the coffin. "We found it." Hanna whipped around. "Do it fast." And with that, Emily broke the lock, and they climbed out. Hanna tied a chain to the lock, and Spencer, Hanna, and Emily pulled it open.

* * *

Aria gets out of Ezra's car, gives him a kiss, and walks the block to her house. She pounds on the door, "MIKE! OPEN..." The door opens, and a police man drags Mike out with handcuffs. "OFFICER! WAIT!" Tears well up in her eyes, and Mike turns around with the officer. "WHAT... WHAT HAPPENED!" She hugs Mike, and just this once, he lays his chin on her shoulder.

"Miss, Mr. Montgomery is a criminal. He is charged for several arson attacks and robbing." Arson? That couldn't be true...

* * *

_-A's works_

_-A walks to the large brick house, match in hand, gasoline in the other. He covers the entire plantation with gasoline, and then gets a piece of paper, and sets it on fire. A ring of fire surrounds the house, burning everything. As -A turns around, he hears sirens and several cries for help. He grins. Ezra has done what he needed to do._

_Jake wasn't going to be kicking anymore punching bags._

_And Ezra was god damn happy about it._

**How did you like the chapter? I wanted to get rid of Jake, so why not just set him on fire! Comment what you thought about it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

It was empty. Emily slapped her head, "SHIT!" Hanna sighed, and grabbed the note that was inside the casket. She read it, "I got here first. You bitches really need to speed it up, especially you Miss. Hefty Hanna. -A" Spencer dusted off, and the girls started putting the dirt back inside. Hanna drove home, and took a shower. Something wasn't right.

And she was going to find out.

* * *

In the jail, Aria paced back and forth, chewing her nails, the officer came and took her the the telephone place, where she would talk to Mike. Mike was there, his hair all messed up and bags under his eyes, and he picked up the phone. Aria spoke, "Mike. What were you thinking? ARSON?!" She lowered her voice. Mike shook his head, "Aria it wasn't ME! Someone is framing ME! I swear on my life, Aria. I didn't do it!" The officer smirks, and Aria lowers her voice. "Then who did it Mike? Can you tell me that?"

Mike frowns. "I don't know..." Aria shakes her head. 'You would've killed someone Mike! I trusted you to not break into any more houses. I trusted you." Aria stands up, gets her bag, and leaves. The officer takes Mike away.

* * *

Hanna calls Aria, hoping to explain what happened.

"It was empty. -A probably knew what we were doing." She said, eating a poptart she had cooked. Aria massaged her head.

"So it was completely empty?"

"No," Hanna continues, "There was a note, but that's it."

Aria sits on her bed, "That's not possible. How could he have gotten in so fast.. people are there in the afternoon.."

Hanna's mom walks inside with Mrs. Dilaurentis, and Hanna smiles. "Hey Aria I'll call you back. Bye"

Mrs. Dilaurentis grins, "Hello Hanna! You're looking extra special today? Any special occasions?" Hanna always dressed like this, I mean, what so bad about a blue knee length dress? She smiled at her, "No special occasion. Especially not after rolling around in the m..." She trails off when Mrs. Dilaurentis stares at her.

"Nevermind." She gets a text. "Hanna. Don't show anyone this. Meet me in the movie theater bathroom. -Alison.

* * *

_-A Works_

_-A walks to the theater, goes to the screening room, and unlocks a tiny door inside. She walks down flights of stairs, and inside is a single computer. On the screen, is the graveyard. She watches as Melissa starts digging. She holds something out from her hand. A red coat. -A then slams the computer down and throws it. She escaped. That bitch escaped._

_She remembers putting her in that hole, hoping she won't survive in there._

_Obviously Cece's twin is much more dangerous than she is._


	6. Chapter 6

Aria walked out of the book store, and unsatisfied look on her face. Every book in there she read or was in Latin. She walked towards her car, and she saw a large pile of children filing out of the Karate Class place. Aria looked confused. She saw Malcolm coming towards her.

"Hi Aria!" He gleamed. Aria kneeled down, "Hi! What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my mom to pick me up, our instructor isn't here." Aria arched an eyebrow. Maggie was looking for Malcolm, and Aria nudged him. "There's your mom. Bye Malcolm."

Aria got into her car and drove off, calling Jake continuously. She made her way to his house, and parked. Aria got out, looked at the pile of rubble, and stared at it. She didn't know what to feel. Aria didn't know if she should cry, or smile, or even say, "Jake, stop playing with me." But she was sure a large pile of rubble.

Was no joke.

* * *

Hanna never liked going to the Dilaurentis house. It felt mad inside, where Alison used to sleep, use one of those windows to sneak out, or even had a guy there. It was so uncomfortable, she had her mom help her up the steps. Mrs. Dilaurentis was getting all of Alison's stuff into a box and put them outside. Hanna thinks she finally came over the idea that putting your dead/alive daughter's stuff in her room was creepy.

Hanna helped carry a box from the upstairs room to the yard onto tables. Mrs. Dilaurentis decided to have a yard sale with Alison's things, including her clothes. She had them layed out neatly: jewelry went on a separate table, shirts and pants on another, and shoes on the grass. When she put them all on the floor, Mrs. Dilaurentis tapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't you think Alison would like them if they were on a table?" Hanna fake smiles, and nods. When Mrs. Dilaurentis leaves for more boxes, Hanna groans. As if Alison personally told her she wants her pumps on a table.

Mrs. Dilaurentis was saving the bed and mirror and the other furniture in Alison's room for Emily, since her mom can't afford to get another house, and they are sure as hell not staying in a hotel again. Not after rats and unsatisfactory bathrooms. Hanna finished up the last of the boxes, and told her mom she was going to go see Aria.

Part of that wasn't exactly true.

* * *

Spencer waits quietly at home, waiting for her father to bring in more news about Jason Dilaurentis. She purs herself a glass of orange juice and picks up an apple. Toby hasn't called, or texted. Spencer has been wanting to call him, but she had no interest in his ideas. Especially not now that she has found out Melissa's little heartfelt story at Hector Lime's mask place might have been a lie.

Mr. Hastings walks into the room, looking at tired as ever. Spencer throws her apple away, and puts her elbows on the counter.

"Did you find anything about Jason?" She asks.

Mr. Hastings ignores her, putting his suitcase on the little chair in the living room. Spencer frowns.

"I asked you a question." He ignores her again, this time almost going upstairs.

"DAD! I asked you a-" Mr. Hastings whips around and looks her straight in the eye.

"Spencer. I don't need your nagging right now. I just got home for work and the last thing I NEED is you complaining about Jason DILAURENTIS!" He yells, and goes upstairs. It's like that name made him seem brutal. Brutal to the point where he yells Jason's name in pure disgust.

* * *

Aria waits in the hospital. Jake is fine, just a few burns, and he's going to be alright. Damn Mike, always injuring her boyfriends. He deserves to rot in that prison cell. Maybe she was too harsh on him, maybe -A was framing Mike. Aria looks at her phone. No new messages, calls, or even one notification. I bet she has been on no one's minds but Mike's all day. Everyone's too busy.

The nurse comes and directs her to the room, where Aria shuts the door behind her.

"Hi there." She says. Jake looks up.

"Hey." They say nothing for a while. How could silence be quite this loud? Aria sits in a chair next to Jake, and pats him.

"Get better." And she leaves, not wanting to talk any longer.

* * *

_-A works._

_-A watches as Hanna walks through the movie theater, bag in hand, and watches her. -A watches as Hanna goes to the bathroom, and knocks on a stall. Someone lets her in. -A drills a small hole in the wall, and listens._


End file.
